This invention relates to articles used for extinguishing fires and, in particular to ceiling tiles used for that purpose. The ceiling tiles may be of virtually any size and shape, and the invention is directed more specifically to the types of ceiling tiles used for drop ceilings or those cradled in frame-like structures or are stapled or glued to a ceiling.